Clay Spenser
Clay Spenser, is a Navy SEAL and Special Warfare Operator First Class of Bravo Team, and is referred to as B6, or Bravo 6. He is a second-generation Tier-One Operator, and his father, Ash Spenser is a former member of SEAL Team 3. He is temporarily promoted to B2 following Ray Perry's removal from active duty. Fracture After suffered traumatic damage to the femoral nerve in both legs, Clay was unable to operate for 8 months. Paradise Lost Welcome to the Refuge (Part 1) Personality Clay Spenser is an extremely intelligent and motivated member of Bravo Team and often comes across as cocky and trigger happy. This perhaps stems from his chaotic childhood as his father, Ash Spenser left him and his mother alone, leaving them to struggle. Clay is seen to be fearless, often going through the door first or jumping of a 70ft oil rig, in Fracture. Clay often argues with the members of Bravo Team over mission details or tactical decisions, thinking he has a better answer. Before joining Bravo Team, Clay and Jason Hayes have a heated argument, when Clay shoots a man wearing a detonation vest despite the order to bring him in alive. Tip of the Speare Despite constantly seeming confrontational or argumentative, Clay is extremely close with the members of Bravo Team as they often blame his cockiness on his youth, finding him extremely dependable in the field, in the operation room and, as a friend. Early Life Clay Spenser grew up in Central Africa close to Liberia and because of that, he speaks a "whole bunch" of the local tribal dialects. Clay was part of SEAL Team 3 as Chalk 2, Alpha Platoon before graduating Green Team and making it to Bravo Team. Season 1 In Tip of the Spear Clay is trained by Big Chief and gets mouthy to his educator who then prompts to repeat the challenge. He's later teamed up with Jason Hayes' team of SEALs where he proceeds to clash with Hayes after Shooting Abu Samir Al Masri at gunpoint. In Other Lives he trains along with Brian Armstrong at Adam's course, while Brian helps someone else Clay uses the chance to get an advantage on his competitor. Afterwards Adam announces the release of a bottom-five list that will end up sending one hopeful home. Clay is sure that he won't be on the list and acts cocky about it to Adam who snaps back. Later him and Brian are at a bar where he meets and flirts with Stella Baxter. The next day it's revealed that Clay is on the bottom-five list. Season 2 Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. Days later they are all called far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. After their de-briefing, Sonny goes on about how he is excited to watch a UT football game. When he leaves the room Brock informs everyone the game has already taken place, and the gang decides to mess with him. Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. Sonny's bet with everyone turns into a drinking game. And it isn't until the next night does he find out he has been duped. Bringing this up on their walk over to Vadim Tarasov. Once inside the Team goes room to room, only to find Vadim Tarasov in a final secret room. He reaches for the gun and Jason shoots him Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome Bravo team is looking over new candidates to add an additional member to their team. Days later after being tasked with taking over a ship holding hostages, Jason finally agrees to go with Ray's plan, leading to a successful outcome. Later, Jason introduces Vic Lopez to the team, much to Clay's annoyance over his friend losing out on the position. The Strength of the Wolf Clay was hesitant to introduce Rebecca to his friends. Things and over well but it soon became clear to him that Sonny was distancing himself as Clay was no longer a lone wolf like him. After interrupting a moment between Sonny and Lisa Clay realized that they had been dating, and that's too sunny secret girlfriend had been. He confronted him that Sonny blew him off. They later all arrived to testify on Lisa's behalf for her hearing. Afterwards Clay drove down to DC to meet with Rebecca, taking her up on her offer to introduce him to some political government agents. Unbecoming an Officer Notes * Special Warfare Operator First Class Clay Spenser, promoted from SO2 during the gap between season 2 and season 3. * SO1 Clay Spenser is a recipient of the Silver Star, four Bronze Stars with a Combat "V", and a Purple Heart. Never Out of the Fight He has been nominated by Senior Chief Perry for a new Bronze Star with a Valor for his actions in Yemen during combat. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) All Along the Watchtower (Part 2) Danger Crossing * Speaks; Hausa, Yoruba, Mende, Arabic, Pashto, Urdu, French, Spanish and Mandarin. Tip of the Spear Pattern of Life Stella told her parents, that Clay speaks six languages, but during the show he has either spoken or been said to speak all of the above, so it's possible that Clay is fluent in six of those and speaks the rest only on some level. * Was Brian Armstrong's authorized representative to notify next of kin if he dies on his CACO form. The Spinning Wheel * Endured and passed his SERE training. Borderlines * Becomes an official member of Bravo Team. The Exchange * Clay has three deployments in Afghanistan. Two of those with SEAL Team 3 and one with Bravo Team. He is still left emotionally traumatized after accidentally shooting a young female. Pattern of Life * Promoted temporarily to B2 or Bravo Two Fracture * Met his girlfriend's Stella Baxter's parents, Brett and Holly Baxter Never Say Die. * Shot in the chest while of duty in Mumbai by Pakistani radicals. All That Matters * Stella Baxter broke up with him before his deployment to Mexico. Hold What You Got * Back to B6, after Ray Perry's return. Hold What You Got * Jason stated that Clay has been on Bravo Team for 1 year, and has been a full Navy SEAL for 8 years.Paradise Lost * Was in critical condition, with traumatic injury to both legs, and severe blood loss. His condition was too complex to treat in The Philippines, and was airlifted back to the States.Paradise Lost * Suffered traumatic damage to the femoral nerve in both legs. The surgical grafts and reconstruction surgery was successful, but neural pathways may never heal completely. The ongoing risk of sensation loss could compromise safety and mobility in the field. Clay started a program of physical therapy and rehabilitation to regain strength in his legs, but warned his still might never be able to operate again.Paradise Lost Payback Medicate and Isolate Rock Bottom My Life for Yours Never Out of the Fight * After approximately 8 months off, Clay finally re-joined Bravo Team. Welcome to the Refuge (Part 1) * Saves Jason Hayes life from being killed by a suicide bomber. Welcome to the Refuge (Part 1) * Told once again to drop his crusade for Brett Swann, and in-return better mental health care will be provided for all SEALs. Adapt and Overcome * Master Chief Hayes and Senior Chief Perry speculate that in 10 years, Clay will be leading Bravo Team. The Strength of the Wolf * Ray Perry and Clay are confirmed to go back and forth as lead snippers. However, Clay is often picked over Ray as he has better aim, while Ray has more experience. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * Prefers a .416 Barrett Sniper rifles Like the rest of the team, will have a Heckler & Koch HK416 But will often stick to his choice, even when everyone else has something smaller. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) Appearances }} References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:United States Navy Category:BUD/S Category:Navy SEAL Category:Bravo Team